kurt loses it
by loh122
Summary: kurt gets hurt after running away from his friends. sorry i know summery sucks. sorry for any spelling mistakes. also this is the very first one i ever wrote review and let me know what you think. i plan to add more if people like it. just updated and hopefully easier to read this time. If you like it i will add the next chapter which is what happens at the party
1. running is not always best

Kurt stood glaring, angry tears running down his face, the tears were caused by his so called friends " I hate you all!" he shouted clenching his fist, each person stared at him, mouths open " You all think your so better than me, I thought you guys were my friends! I FUCKING hate you all" he shouted, everyone's mouth dropped, kurt never swore "Kurt.. We weren't.." Mercedes was cut off by the door slamming shut behind kurt as he ran down the hall.

_Earlier _

Kurt was walking the halls of the school, headed toward the choir room. Rachel had called them all their, not to practice for once just to hangout. He could hear laughter as he neared the room and stopped when he heard his name

"…and those outfits, can you believe it?" a voice said laughing, he recognized it was arties "you know he complains we don't treat him like a dude, but when we try he gets mad at us" he heard puck said, he heard Mercedes laugh "I love him, I do, but I don't see why he doesn't try to fit in more" Rachel said, Rachel the most annoying of them all who barely fit in her self was saying he didn't fit in. He was getting angry now, he swung the door open glaring at them all, the talking stopping almost instantly, in the silence you could hear a pin drop…

_Now_

Kurt ran, he kept running until he was out of the school. He didn't even go to his car, in his state he couldn't drive, no matter how upset he was he would never harm himself or his baby. He kept running until he couldn't run anymore, which wasn't to far, he ended up at the football feel. He sat down on the bleachers as the rain started pouring down on him "great" he choked out, the rain soaking him. He felt worthless and alone. He had no one. Blaine didn't see him as anything other as a friend. His father spent a lot more time with his stepbrother, sure carol tried her best to spend time with him but it wasn't the same. For the longest time it was only him and his dad. And now he didn't even have his so called friends, they were all sitting there laughing and mocking him behind his back.

He was sobbing now, barely able to catch a breath. The sound of the rain and his sobbing mixing blocked out the sounds of people approaching "kurt?" a soft voice called, it was rory "kurt please listen" he started until kurt looked up and glared at them "NO! I wont listen. I thought you guys were my friends" he shouted standing up "I thought I could depend on you guys" he laughed a cold laugh "Its funny. Finn promises to protect me at our parents wedding. Puck wanted to do a secret service for me against the other stupid jocks in this god forsaken place. Sam takes a punch for me. Rachel sang a duet with me." kurt shouted, he had somehow ended up at the top of the bleachers with out noticing, the others were slowly walking toward him

"kurt you have to stop.." finn started saying but was cut off again by a cold laugh " I have to stop? Stop what finn? Being gay?! Or maybe stop with my outfits, maybe I should start blending in, being more normal. Or being a dude" he spat, the others flinched at the harshness in his voice, he was never this way towards them "My own father rather spend time with finn because they can bond. I'm not even allowed to sing with another guy without it being to gay" he noticed Brittany was sobbing "Kurtsie, please be careful. Let us explain" kurt looked at the blonde girl, he always had a soft spot for Brittany, the girl was pure innocent like a child, but he couldn't be sucked in, he shook his head "you guys wanna know something?" he spat " you want to know why I don't blend in? because I am not allowed" he shouted, he stopped to catch a breath. Everyone was confused "what do you mean?" sugar asked she didn't know him to well but even she cared for the boy "I mean. I cant be a normal guy. My outfits are to stand out, to show I am strong. Well guess what its all a fucking act. I am not fucking strong, im fucking PORCLIEN" he shouted using the nickname sue gave him.

"I am a ice queen because I cant allow people to my heart, for reasons like this" he waved at his so called friends "I cant be a dude because I have never had a guy friend. I have always had it drilled into my head that I was wrong. Other guys always avoided touching me unless it was to shove me or throw me in dumpsters" he looked at finn and puck who both bowed their heads in shame "The only time a guy ever came close to me, and not be mean, is during a dam performance." he shook his head "I was told to die, and kill myself so many times. So many times I wanted to do just that" he held up his arms, pulling up his sleeves to reveal cut marks on his arms, they all gasped "kurt" quinn said tears streaming down her face, she was a strong girl but seeing how broken her friend had become, it tore though her soul "don't you dare shed a tear. You all caused this. Quinn when she was queen bee, had her lackies torment on a daily basis. The jocks did the same. Artie was my best friend until his accident, he shut me out. The only guy friend I had. Tina and Mercedes always treated me like a girl, shopping treats and mani peds. I like them yes but I am a guy I like video games and cars, but no one else seems to notice those. Tell me, one time I was invited to a guys night?" he asked looking at each male member, they all looked down "my own brother doesn't even invite me even when its in OUR house" he shouted, he shook his head "but that's to be expected im just the gay boy who crushed on him" he laughed again nearly tripping, causing the others to gasp "Kurt please calm down and come down, we can talk about this" tina called tears and rain drops mixed her face "Why?! So you can all lie behind my back again?!" he said this time without anger but full of sorrow "All I want is to be treated like a human being. No one sees me like that. I wouldn't even wear these stupid cloths if it weren't for this fucking town. I want people to see the real me, the one who has been hurt for so long, I want someone to care. Someone to make the nightmares stop, the ones I wake up to every night in a panic thinking its happening again" he shouted shaking his head and hitting his head at the same time.

"what do you mean kurt?" joe asked, the way kurt was talking he had a faint idea of what he was speaking but it couldn't be true. In his old town, his old church he had something similar happen to one of the kids their "Kurt you don't mean to say.." he trailed off not sure how to word it. Kurt looked at him and gave a small smile "you mean to say Raped" he said, not questioned said, everyone gasped again "Yes joe. I was raped. After my mom died my dad threw himself into his work, sometimes I would stay at home, other times I would go to the garage with im. And sometimes I would go down to the park and sit and watch all the others play. The day it happened everything was normal, I sat ignored by all. A pair of hands grabbed me and everything went dark" he said walking back and forth, the wind picking up "I woke up, it was night time, I was on the ground at the park. My under wear was missing and their was blood. The police found me there a few hours later, brought me home when they didn't find anything wrong. I never told them about the blood" he said looking at them all, some were pale, Mercedes was on her knees sobbing "After that day, I put up the mask. Shut everything and everyone out so I could never be hurt again. That was until today, from all of you" puck looked at him crying the badass of lima was crying "kurt, you have to listen please. That's not what we meant. You mean the world to us, your part of this fucked up family of ours" he gestured to everyone "we fight, we bicker, we date each other. besides tina and sugar ive dated all the girls. Finn has dated two of them and slept with three of them" he said shaking his head "Kurt your one of the most important people here to me. You helped me when beth was first given up" he said taking a step up the bleachers, he had to reach him before he got hurt

"you helped me and my family " sam spoke up "you got me and mike together" tina added, kurt shook his head "if that was true why did you say those hurtful things about me?!" he demanded "kurt, it was game. We were waiting for you to show up. Brittany had the idea to help us be strong together. After what Jessie did to Rachel.." finn stopped then started up "we were saying things about everyone." they all nodded " we started with you because you weren't there. You were on our mind first so we went with you. At the time we didn't understand how stupid the idea was. Kurt you have to understand we didn't mean those things" finn cried slowly walking toward his brother "and your wrong im not your step brother. I am your BROTHER. You mean the world to me. You mom and dad. I know it seems like me and burt spend a lot of time together, but kurt all he wants is to spend time with you too, but you don't allow him in. so he spends it with me. I wish you would spend time with us. I know you like football I saw the football in your hope chest along with the race car and soccer ball. Mom loves to spend time with you but you do not let her in either. She loves shopping with you and cooking just like dad would love to spend time with you" he said smiling he was hoping he was getting through to kurt "please come inside so we can all talk" he was almost to his brother, kurt took a step back and shook his head "..I ..NO! your lying to me again! I cant.. I…" kurt started but stopped and switched to screaming when he felt himself fall backwards off the bleachers "OH MY GOD" "KURT!" "NOOOOO" a chorus of voices rang through his head as he collided with the ground, the last thing he saw was everyone rushing toward him before it went black.

_Two weeks later_

Kurt lay in the hospital bed, still not waking up. Burt and carol had just left, both crying worried their son wouldn't ever wake up. The hospital room was quiet. The New directions were all in the crowded room, just like they did everyday. It was Rachel who broke the silence "We did this" she said sniffling "we caused this, we hurt our friend. A part of our family" she cried covering her face with her hands, Santana wrapped her arms around the girl "Rachel, no. We didn't hurt him. That bastard who raped him did. The jocks and cheerios did. This town threw everything at him and he couldn't take it anymore. His mask was braking long before this" she tried, knowing what Rachel said was true. She was correct herself but to a point "No, Rachel is right. We are not a family if we turn on each other. He needed us and we couldn't see past the mask he put up. We should have found another way to strengthen our bond other than trash each other. Or at least waited till he showed up" tina added "how could we know? He had perfected that mask long before he met any of us. He never showed us his true self until this year." Mercedes sniffled, her eyes puffy and red "and now my baby boo might not wake up. And its my fault, OUR fault" she cried. With that the others started to break down in sobs, no one noticed the pair of glaz eyes looking at them, tears flowing down his face.

"My dolphin. I promised to keep him safe and he got hurt." britt said through choked breaths "I will never forgive myself" puck growled "Until he wakes up" he shook his head "when he wakes up, I will do better by him. I will earn his forgiveness. I would go beat up everyone in this town who has harmed him, I would stay up all night every night playing games if he wanted. I should have invited him to hang out with us" he said punching the wall until his knuckles bled " I just thought he rather be with the girls, he never said anything about wanting to hang out with us, even at his place he only read books or watched us but stayed quiet" he had tears in his eyes, thinking of all the times he noticed kurt watching them, he never noticed the longing and sorrow in his eyes " he shouldn't have had to ask" artie spoke up" we should have just invited him, or dragged him" artie wiped away the tears "it wasn't just you, none of us invited him places" quinn spoke up "unless it was shopping to help find outfits for dates. He never even got to go on a date, because of all the scared closeted boys in this town are to scared to see what a great guy he really is" she said smiling, if he were straight she would have claimed him for herself " I remember right after beth was born, I was holding her, he snuck into the room and was talking to me and told me about how cute beth was and how he couldn't wait to be a father. He told me, that if I was serious about giving her up, that he would take her" she laughed " I didn't think he was serious at the time, but now…I know he will make a great father one day. He just has to wake up" and with that the tears flowed again.

Rory spoke next " I haven't know him for long, but during the dodge ball game when I got hurt" Santana flinched at that, noticing the flinch he added "Santana he even told me not to hate you, that you were a kind hearted person" he gave the girl a hug "while he was fixing me up in the locker room, he locked the doors so no one would walk in on us and get the wrong idea. He wanted to protect me from the bullies" he shook his head "I wouldn't have cared what people thought he is one of the best friends I ever had. Have" he corrected " hes strong, and brave. His outfits may be weird but so is he, and I like that about him. I mean I wear green more than anything" he laughed, causing a few to laugh.

Santana smiled her eyes shiny with tears "you should have seen him on the cheerios" she turned to face everyone "during practice, almost all eyes were always on him. The girls wanted him, the boys wanted to be him, or do him" she shrugged when the guys looked confused, Brittany nodded with a smile "everyone loved him. And it turns out the football team liked kurt, they were just doing what az told them to do. Everyone hated being mean to him because he was always nice to everyone else, always wanting to help. It turns out az used to be friends with kurt when they were younger, before his mom died. Then everything went up in smoke" they all sat quiet for a moment "I wish I hadn't given up so soon on our duet" sam hung his head in shame "besides finn, he was the first person to be kind to me, he helped with my family. My sister wants to marry him and he was always playing cops and robbers with my brother" he chuckled "I guess that should have hinted that he was more of a guy than anything" matt rubbed sams shoulder "he helped me too" everyone turned to matt, shocked to hear him speak, he smiled "he helped me come to terms with the fact that I was gay. I have never been able to come to terms until I talked to him one night. I was wondering when I ended up outside his house, he was sitting on the porch looking at the stars when he spotted me. He ended up dragging me in the house for hot chocolate and we talked, then I crashed he even gave up his bed for me, as he opted to sleep on the couch. I told him no and pulled him to share the bed with me" he smiled "his bed was so comfy and warm" finn glared at him "Dude! that's my brother. And he let you in his bed?" his shoulder hung and he frowned "that's so unfair. He always makes me sit on the floor" everyone laughed "he makes everyone sit on the floor" Mercedes added "not me" Rory, Santana, Brittany and sam said in unison, everyone glared at them but soon they all laughed.

"I remember when I first met him, we were eight and all he wanted to do was have a tea party, then play cars" tina laughed, merceds smiled "oh yea! Remember tina, it was you and me and…" she thought for a moment "what was that boys name? kurt gave him a nick name…..TAN TAN" she said it smacking her head " he had the biggest crush on that boy, more so than finn" she laughed, finn laughed " so wait, I wasn't his first crush? That hurts" finn said pretending to look hurt "that boy treated kurt like a prince" tina added "I wonder who that boy was?" she added thinking " who cares, its most likely one of the jocks who treat him like shit" Mercedes said growling, puck cleared his throat "Im tan tan" he spoke up, kurts eyes were wide but he quickly closed them, he didn't want them to notice him yet "what do you mean?" Mercedes said glaring " your tan tan? You were the boy he loved? And this is how you treat him! Throw him in dumpsters" she shouted, puck flinched "I didn't know that was him, the kurt I knew was dirty, always covered in oil or mud. His cloths were walmart cloths. He played video games and sure his voice was a a little high but he was my kiki" he said throwing his hands up in defense against the chocolate diva

" If I had known I would have protected him with my life" he added, her gaze softened and then nodded "kiki" she smiled a the name "only tantan would know that name." she sighed "I know. Like he said. He changed after his mom died. He became cold and distant…and now we know why" she sniffled, they all were thinking about the faceless man who tainted kurts life with darkness and hate "If I could I would kill the fucker. I have to fight the urge every time I see our dad to tell him what happened to kurt. I fight it because I know kurt would not want it" finn growled, which gain every ones approval even joes the jesus boy himself, kurt had to mentally laugh at this and smiled inward. They do care, and he went and blew up on them all "I wish he would wake up so we can say sorry and beg him to forgive us. I just want our family to be whole again" Rachel said, finn looked at them all with a sad smile "he finally did it" he said it in almost a whisper, everyone turned to him "he got us all to come together, as a real family" tears flowed from his bloodshot eyes "Santana was comforting Rachel. Rory was comforting her. Puck, turns out, has a thing for him" he noticed the blush on his friends face "he did what we tried and failed to do" they all turned to look at the boy. He faked it until the darkness over took him for real again.

Two days later

They all sat in glee club not even speaking or listening to Mr. Shue "come on guys, I know this is terrible but we need to focus. We have to do this for kurt" he said looking at his students, he knew it was useless, as long as their family was incomplete they wouldn't be able to focus "guys…" he was cut off by emma walking and "will, can we speak for a moment" she said smiling, he nodded and they walked out into the hall.

Mr. Shue almost fell down, standing in front of him was kurt, not the over dressed kurt, a normal dressed kurt, dressed in a simple white tshirt and black pants. He was smiling.

" kurt?" he said softly, he nodded and put a finger to his lips it was emma that spoke " he woke up two days ago, they let him go this morning, his parents already know, he wished to come here and surprise everyone" she said smiling " and to say sorry" she added looking at him who nodded. Mr shue nodded and smiled "alright" and walked back into the room "EVERYONE LISTEN UP" he shouted. Everyone looked at him "Mr. Shue im sorry but with out my brother.." finn started but stopped when emma walked in, a small boy walking in behind her he fell out of his chair. They all almost did. Kurt giggled at their faces " Your brother what finn?" he asked smiling "I am pretty sure I didn't go anywhere, unless you have another brother I don't know about" he laughed a real laugh, he felt like he hadn't laughed in ages "but" was all Mercedes said before she ran and hugged him. Everyone quickly followed until it was a big mass of limbs "Im so sorry" was all kurt kept hearing, everyone was crying and saying sorry. He was being passed around from person to person, or in Santana's case, pulled. He whistled "Alright everyone sit down now" he demanded, they all quickly sat down "I know your sorry, so stop already. Its fine" he started "No its not kurt, we hurt you, and you ended up in the hospital" Santana said he shook his head "No. I over reacted and got myself into a sticky mess. Also it turns out I am slightly bipolar, so I am being forced to take meds. Anyway, I said hurtful things which I can never take back" he bowed his head

"even if it was true, I should never have hurt the people who care about me. Who I care about. I should have just talked to you guys about it. So I want to say sorry. I need to explain this" he raised his hand to Santana to silence her "no one should blame themselves after my mother was gone I put up the mask. I stopped seeing my friends and so they grew up without me until joining glee club brought us together. So I am truly sorry to everyone for the hurt that I caused" he said looking at each of them "Don't you dare say sorry to us lady lips" Santana said walking toward him growling "We hurt you, and you say sorry?! What kind of fucked up shit is that?" she growled "Santana.." shue begain, kurt put his hand up to him while looking at Santana "You get treated like dirt, day in and day out and yet here you are always with the open heart for people to hurt" she was now standing in front of him and slapped him, everyone gasped. Kurt smiled at her and she pulled him into a hug and was crying again "Santana, its ok. I forgave you guys a long time ago. You guys are my family now and forever. So please stop crying ok?" he lead her to her seat before walking back to the center of the room " I heard what everyone said the other day at the hospital" he finally spoke up after a minute, they all looked at him "you did? How come you didn't say anything?" Rachel asked, he smiled " I wanted to see what you guys were saying, ok sue me for being a little selfish, I heard a few things" he looked at puck "Tan tan." he smiled, making puck blush

"and thank you quinn" he said walking over to her and taking her hand "Im glad you gave beth to shelby. I will make a great dad one day, but not today, not now while im in high school. And you will be a great mother" she smiled "kurt there is something I want you to know. When you decide to have a child I want to be your surrogate" he gave her a kiss on the cheek and nodded "thank you" he smiled at her, he walked over to each girl and gave a light kiss on the cheek to them all "no fair, what about us?" artie fake whinded pouting, kurt giggled when the boys nodded. He gave them all a kiss on the cheek and smiled when puck blushed." I want you all to know this, I want you all to know the real me" he raised his arms to the side "I never let people fully in before, im letting you guys in because you're my family. Besides someone has to teach the boys how to really play a dam video game around here" he laughed, causing everyone to burst out into laughter, even emma and will laughed "I will still be going shopping with the girls, but less often, I figure since I wont be shopping for designer cloths anymore. I want to start spending time with my brother and my dad and mom. Fishing and camping and stuff like that" he smiled at finn who was smiling back, tears in his eyes "and I need to spend some time with my three oldest best friends, I neglected them terribly " he looked at tina, puck and Mercedes who all smiled , or puck who blushed

"and I want to really to get know everyone else. Rory, sugar joe. You three are the newest and I know very little of each of you, I would like to know more. The un holy trinity, you three may have been former tormenters but now you're my sisters and I think its time I got to know my family" he smiled " that's why I want to invite everyone to mine and finns house this weekend. Its Friday, I already asked our parents and they agreed. They are even giving us the house for the weekend while they are away. I want us all to spend the whole weekend together. I want to finally get to know my family" he said beaming, they all stared at him for a few seconds before a chorus of "Alrights" were heard "So can I take that as a yes and that you guys forgive me?" he asked smiling, finn smirked "yes and no. You want us to forgive you must bake lots of cookies" he laughed hugging his brother "just kidding little dude." he smiled messing kurts hair, Mercedes gasped "you just called him dude and wrecked his hair. Death wish" she whispered to quinn who laughed, kurt shrugged "Its just hair. And I am a guy" he said laughing, every ones eyes were wide " this is so not the kurt we know" Brittany said, everyone looked at her, she smiled " This is even more dolphin. I have my dolphin back and I will never hurt him again." she said hugging him before returning to her seat, she cast a glare out to everyone "and anyone who ever hurts my dolphin will pay with their very life" everyone was afraid for a moment, before nodding and started to talk again, about the party for the weekend were they would finally get to see the real kurt.

Kurt walked over to puck and sat down near him " So tan tan" he said smiling, puck arched a eye brow and looked at him " do you remember your promise you made to me?" kurt asked, puck shook his head " what promise, When?" he asked, kurt laughed "well we were eight, tina and Mercedes just left the tea party. Your mom had to work the late shift so you were staying over. We were talking and promised to always be together" kurt started telling him the story " you said that nothing will ever keep us apart. You said if that happened that when we finally found each other again, you were going to wisk me away and marry me" he giggled, causing puck to blush "I uh I" he stuttered " its ok noah, we were eight I wont hold you to a promise" kurt said placing a kiss on pucks cheek before standing up "I…" he was cut off when he was yanked back down, this time into noahs lap.

Their lips crashing into each together. Years of passion and love flooded from puck to kurt, this was tan tan, his tan tan. " I always keep my promises. You just had to find me first remember?" noah asked smiling " Kurt I have always and will always be in love with you. When you showed up after so long and you were so different, you were cold towards me. You didn't even know I was your tan tan. It hurt, so I pretended like I didn't know who you were, it sucked and I regret it now, but you had to remember me for the promise to be true" he said a tear rolling down his cheek, kurt wiped at it "Noah..I never stopped loving you. You had changed yourself, but now my noah is back" kurt said placing a kiss on noah

"And I will never ever leave you" he whispered in noahs ear. They starred into each others eyes until they noticed it was silence, they turned there eyes, everyone was looking at them "Wanky" Santana said smirking "I knew it" finn shouted "Sam fifty bucks" finn said laughing "what the hell?:" Kurt asked confused, finn grinned "oh please everyone could sense the sexual frustration between you too. Ir was only a matter of time. And since pucks little confession in the hospital we were proven right" finn answered smiling at his brother "See after the hospital visit when mercedes brought up the tan tan thing and puck added his part, everyone started talking about all the times you and puck snuck glances at each other. So me and sam made a bet" finn said shrugging

"I bet that when you woke up, you and puck would have a big talk and end up together" he said smiling "and sam bet you two would ignore it" at this everyone laughed " At the time, it was a way to get our minds off the chance you wouldn't wake up" sam said looking sad at the thought "I am so glad I lost that bet" he added smiling. Kurt smiled at him and walked over to give him a hug "Sam you are one of the best siblings a guy could ask for" he said hugging the blonde, then turned to finn "but your still number one finn, so wipe that look off your face"he laughed hugging his brother, who hugged back tighter. They were a family, they were whole again, and for once nothing could bring them down.

The weekend party-


	2. weekend party

**Here is the weakend chapter to the story. There were a few ideas i wanted to go with this but i went with this one. like always review and let me know what you think.**

Kurt was nervous, he had every reason to be. His friends were coming over for the weekend to hangout and get to know the real him. He was racing around the kitchen trying to get cooking done and last minute cleaning. Finn was downstairs most likely playing video games, even though kurt had asked him to help set everything up. "Kurt you need to relax" finn's voice behind him made him jump, spilling the silverware back into the soapy water.

He turned to glare at finn but furrowed his brows in confused at finns face "what is so funny finn?" kurt asked glaring, which seemed to make finn laugh harder. "Dude. Your face is covered in bubbles" finn doubled over in laughter. Seeing his brother break down laughing made kurt laugh, soon both boys were on the floor laughing. "thanks finn I needed that" kurt said when they were finally able to catch a breath, finn nodded "anytime bro" with a clap on the shoulder he stood and helped kurt up.

A half hour later and the first guest arrived. Finn opened the door, kurt was lost in the kitchen somewhere, to show Santana and Brittany "hey girls" he smiled when he received a hug from the blonde and a smirk from the Latina. "so we the first to arrive?" Santana asked following finn into the living room, Brittany had abandoned them to find kurt, finn nodded "yup" he tossed her the remote knowing full well she would take it anyway. They settled down in silence waiting for the others to arrive.

"Kurtsie" Brittany had found kurt in the kitchen, he seemed lost in thought as he decorated a cake in front of him. She took a look around the room, which was full of food. She noticed sandwiches and pastries. A big bowl of pasta and a roasted ham "kurt whats with all the food?" she asked hugging him from behind causing him to squeak with surprise. Brittany laughed "oh sorry brit brit. You scared the heck out of me" he turned around to hug her back "glad you could make it" he gave her a kiss on the cheek "and to anwser your question brit, I made all this because…"what ever he was going to say was cut off by a pair of lips on his.

He knew these lips. Rough, yet soft and a little chapped. They tasted like flour. The lips only moved away when the sound of giggling reached their ears from behind them. Opening his eyes he was met by the warm and loving eyes of his boyfriend, noah puckerman. "he made all that because he cooks when he is stressed, isn't that right princess?" he asked hugging his boyfriend closer to him. Kurt nodded feeling warm and safe in his boyfriends arms "yes sir" he buried his face into noah's chest not wanting to separate from the warmth. It seemed like hours when he felt a pair of hands pulling him away "come on white boy let go of your sugar daddy and come hug your best friend" he smiled as he was spun around to face his wonderful friend Mercedes. She quickly pulled him in, turning his head to the left he noticed a giggling Quinn "well hello to you too, quinnie" he untangled himself from Mercedes and hugged the blonde "come on white boy. Everyone is here and there in the pallor waiting for our wonderful host kurt hummel" the three laughed "come on ladies, don't hog my boyfriend" noah said freeing kurt from the girls, both pouting making kurt and noah laugh. "Don't you hog him either" Tina shouted from the pallor everyone laughing.

It was around nine that evening when kurt found himself sitting in a circle on the floor with his friends. He had just gotten off the phone with his parents who had called to check up on everyone. "come on guys, lets play a game" Brittany cried cheerfully, murmurs of agreement sounded around the room "what do we play?" Mercedes asked sipping her drink. Santana smirked "how about truth or dare?" everyone decided that would be the safer choice as some people were already getting to drunk to do much else.

Santana went first "Man hands, truth or dare?" she grinned at Rachel who sent the latina a playful glare, the nick name having grown on her. "Truth" she smirked "alright is it true that finn doesn't last long in bed?" the girls in the room giggled, and the guys groaned in protest "Santana I do not wish to know about my brothers sex life thank you" kurt protested, Rachel just smirked "false. Finn last very long in bed" everyone laughed when finn turned bright red and kurt turned a little green.

Rachel went next "Artie, truth or dare?" she asked smiling. The smaller boy was hesitant to answer "truth yo" he finally said, Rachel gave him a smile but a glimmer in her eyes made him flinch "is it true, you tina and mike are in a three way relationship?" Santana and Mercedes oooh. Finn and kurt both groaned and shook their heads.

Tina and mike remained stone faced while artie answered "yes" he finally coughed out after tina and mike shot him a quick look. Artie smirked when he zeroed in on his target "Kurt". The brunettes head snapped up at his name "truth or dare?" artie asked, all eyes turning to face kurt "…dare" he nodded as he spoke, he had promised him self he would be brave tonight and show everyone who he really was. Artie grinned "I dare you to dance in your boxers to single ladies" everyone cheered at that, kurt was turning a bright red.

Kurt shook his head "That would not be proper. I am sure no guys in this room want to see me in my boxers" he tried his best to escape the dare. Artie shook his head "puck wouldn't mind" he smirked when the Mohawk teen blushed "any hell, were all drunk we prob wont even remember it…much". Kurt looked around at his friends and sighed in defeat, he was going to have to do this so he might as well get it over with. "Fine but tina and Brittany have to do it with me" he added walking over to the empty part of the room. The two girls joined him, both stripping down to their underwear, getting catcalls and cheers from everyone else "you guys didn't have to strip too" kurt added blushing, Brittany shrugged "gotta do it right" tina laughed "we all got to match" she gestured to him, he was still in his cloths.

With a blush he quickly stripped, taking the place behind the girls, not once turning around. Puck who was bright red in the face, cheered to his boyfriend in his underwear "you rock those boxer briefs babe" he cheered. Starting the music kurt and the girls started the dance. Everyone was clapping and cheering to the routine they were doing until it came for them to face away from the group. Kurt was already dreading it before they even started dancing.

Everyone instantly stopped cheering and went quite, the girls noticing that everyone stopped turned around and seeing the faces their friends had they turned to see a still kurt. Their eyes bugged when they saw what their friends were focused on. On kurts back were large scars and burn marks. Most of them looked very old, faded, like they weren't real and would just wash off. Brittany let out a gasp, tears welling in her eyes. Tina had stopped the music "kurt?" he flinched at his name, with a quick turn he fled the room and into the bathroom locking the door behind him.

"oh my god" Santana quickly stood and went straight for her girlfriend pulling her into a hug to comfort her "Brittany its ok" Brittany started to cry "no san. Its not ok. My dolphin.." she started to break down. Mike had went and retrieved a shocked tina and brought her over to artie and the two tried to calm the girl. Quinn and Mercedes were clutching each other tightly, while Rachel stared at finn "finn?" she whispered softly.

The taller teen turned to face her "did you know about this?" she asked he shook his head "no" he faced the bathroom door wanting to go comfort his brother but his legs wouldn't move. Puck looked around at the others, so lost. Quickly he went for the door and dropped to his knees, pulling out a card as he did. He cursed a couple times as he fumbled with getting the door open, than silently cheered when he managed to open it. Quickly getting in and shutting it he found his boyfriend clutching his knees to his chest in the bathroom tub.

"Kurt?" he whispered walking slowly over, the smaller boy stilled but did not look up "kurt you ok?" he asked crouching down, again the boy remained motionless. With a sigh puck climbed into the tub startling the boy, he just smiled when his boyfriends blue eyes found his. "noah..I.." he shook his head as tears fell, puck pulled him into a hug turning him to fit his back to his chest, gently and softly he started to rock the smaller boy back and forth to comfort him, all while humming.

When kurt finally calmed down, his breathing returned to normal puck spoke "kurt. You think you can handle coming back out there, or do you want to spend a night in the tub. I hear its not good for your back or your hair" he smiled when kurt giggled. Kurt slowly turned to face him "I don't know if I can noah. I am just scared. Everyone saw" his voice broke as he spoke.

Puck simply smiled and gave the boy a kiss "you do not have tell anyone anything. We can go out their and enjoy the rest of the night and kick some ass at super smash brothers" he smiled "or we can stay in here and have some hot steamy shower sex?" he wiggled his eye brows making kurt laugh and smack his shoulder "noah" he moaned his name which made puck smirked at the boy "moaning my name and we haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet" they both laughed before settling into a nice silence "just know that whatever you choose I will be right there with you. And no one will judge you, were all family" kurt nodded and slowly stood, reaching out to help naoh stand.

In a blur of motion kurt tossed a shampoo bottle at the door and growled "Stop spying on us, were having sex you basted" puck laughed when he heard the sound of bodies falling and scrambling to get away, kurt sighed "come on. Lets go see what our family has gotten up to in my absence…." he gave puck a kiss before walking toward the door, not letting go even as they entered the room.

Kurt sighed as he found himself, sitting in a circle again just like before, only this time all eyes on him. All with small smiles, waiting to hear what he had to say "before I tell you guys anything I need you to promise me something" he gave them all a stern look, to which they nodded to. Kurt took a breath before speaking "promise me that no matter what, I want NONE of you guys to do anything stupid. What I tell you stays in this room and after I tell you we forget and move on. Like I have" he waited, everyone seemed hesitant to agree but decided they had no choice if they wanted to know what happened.

Taken a breath kurt dove into the story. "all of these marks are from the jocks" he could feel noah tense besides him "all of the locker shoves and dumpster dives. That's how I got all of the scars, most of them anyway" he shook his head as he spoke "the burn marks are…" he stopped before looking around at his friends, they all looked like they were going to be sick " the burn marks are from az. He cornered after school, freshman year. It was right after one of noahs locker slams and slushie facials. I went to the locker room to clean up and he found me. He held me down, shouting about how I turned karofsky gay and how he was going to make me pay. So he dumped lighter fluid on my back and lit it on fire" he felt tears on his neck, noahs tears. Looking up he smiled "noah no need for tears" he looked at them all "all of you, stop the water works now" he laughed when everyone gave him a puzzled look "how can you laugh about this?" Santana asked shocked, no one should laugh after all the shit that her friend had gone through

"I can laugh because I am alive, I am happy. I have great friends who are family to me. Family that I would die for" his eyes suddenly turned dark "family I would kill for." noticing the looks he was getting he quickly stood and walked over to his desk, taking out a pill he quickly swallowed "sorry, meds time" he gave a half smile as he sat back down "anyway, point is. Its fine. I have moved on, it is apart of the past, not my future" he stood up and walked over to Brittany and tina, tugging them up, giving them a smile and a hug he pulled them to the empty part of the room "come on. Enough sulking and learning the dark parts of my past. Its time to move on, I am sick of living in the past" he smirked "besides we have a dance to finish, because its my turn. Now wipe those sullen looks off and watch me and the girls finish this shit" he laughed when he noticed everyone's jaws drop at the curse.

Tina seemed to be the first to come back to the present and start the music. Slowly everyone returned to the world of the living, all eyes watching the boy, the boy they all promised to keep safe. The boy they all have grown to love with all their hearts. And if anyone was wondering why az was out for the rest of the school year, no one questioned them.


End file.
